


Stumbling

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a bit drunk and says some very stupid things. Then again, maybe they aren’t so stupid after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

It was Arthur who broke the silence at last. Merlin had kissed him. His servant had gotten a bit tipsy at the end of the party. He'd come stumbling back to Arthur's room to help him dress for the night, but halfway through getting his shirt off, his servant had kissed him. Merlin had let out a soft sigh and leaned in and kissed him. "You're drunk."

Merlin's brow furrowed, and he shook his head, the action alone making him stagger so that he had to grip Arthur's shirt to keep from tumbling over. "No! Yes. But... I love you. Been in love with you... Arthur..." The words trailed off into a sound of misery as Merlin tried to find the right words through the alcoholic haze and failed.

"You love me."

Merlin nodded miserably and threw himself against the prince's chest as if to escape Arthur's gaze. At first Arthur thought he was simply ashamed - and then he felt dampness against his chest and, when his hands rose to Merlin's shoulders, they were shaking with sobs. "I've done everything... all for you... 'm sorry, Arthur..."

The words broke his heart, and Arthur found himself kissing the shaggy strands of Merlin's hair and holding him tight. "Don't be." In the morning, when Merlin was sober again, Arthur could tell his idiot servant that he loved him too.


End file.
